


Finally- love wins

by BRIKAYLACOLE



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRIKAYLACOLE/pseuds/BRIKAYLACOLE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Adam celebrate the new court decision #lovewins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally- love wins

Blake Shelton strummed his guitar as he sat in the most comfortable chair he owned in his in-home studio. The studio was located in the basement of his ranch and the acoustics were perfect. He loved to come down here to think or write or just play random melodies that made their way into his mind. Getting out into the fresh air of his acreage was something he cherished, wouldn't trade for anything actually. But sometimes he needed to be alone with his music in a way that only this place could provide. He continued to play, not really paying much attention to the song as the melodies morphed between his own singles, songs he's covered, and singles of someone close to him. 

Blake was torn out of his thoughts as he heard commotion and the tell tale sounds of frantic running with muffled shouts. Someone was looking for him and he'd bet his whole ranch he knew who. Chuckling he continued to play, assuming that if it were important his hunter would find him eventually. 

He raised his head to the ceiling and stopped manipulating the strings as one particularly exasperated yell came down the stairs. Blake smiled and began playing another song, louder this time, hoping the increased volume would carry and aid the seeker in their search.

Finally the black spikey hair, frustrated hazel eyes and nearly bursting with energy tattooed frame of Adam Levine appeared in the doorway. "What the ever loving fuck man?! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Adam was bouncing on the balls of his feet and had both hands braced in the doorframe. 

Blake smiled. "Been right here Rockstar." He replied calmly, picking the tune he'd been playing back up where he'd left it. 

"But--What? Are you freaking kidding me right now Blake?! Have you even checked the news?" Adam's arms were flailing around at this point and he looked fairly hilarious when he got pissed off like that, but Blake had long learned not to voice that opinion. 

Instead he just smiled and continued to play. "Why? Something you thought I should take a gander at City Boy?" 

"You are unbelievably dumb you know that." But Adam was grinning as he approached Blake, taking the instrument from his hands to place on the stand beside him. He sat himself on Blake's lap as if it were the most logical place to sit. Adam held up his phone showing post after post after post of the news he wanted to share. "It finally happened dickhead. It happened look." 

Blake glanced at the small screen, but his blue eyes focused on hazel and he smiled. "Yes, I heard." He laughed. "And it's great but why exactly are you freaking out on me?"

"Becaaauuuusee... Blake. Come on. This is finally real." And he sounded so young then Blake couldn't help leaning in to capture the pouting lips. Adam stopped his whining immediately, leaning into the gentle touch as he ran his hand up the broad chest.

Blake broke the kiss for only a moment to whisper against his mouth. "Baby this has been real for me since the day we met. I ain't never needed no ones permission to love you." He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and reconnected their lips. Blake nibbled and sucked at Adams mouth licking into him until he felt the other man melt against him, surrendering to the warmth that only they could create in one another.

"God Blake" Adam panted against his lips. "Me too. Fuck it's always been you." Blake felt Adam snuggle into his chest then and he smiled his heart full. "It's still a big day dickhead."

Blake laughed. "I know babe. I was just teasin you. But you do know this don't really change nothing for us. Right?"

"How do you fucking figure Big Country?" Adam pulled back to look at him completely incredulous.

Blake ran his big hand against the stubbly cheek, letting the pad of his thumb softly caress the sensitive skin. "Adam.., honey we've been married for over a year." He brought the hand up where the simple gold band that matched his own was resting and kissed it sweetly.

Adam ducked his head shyly. "I know. But now it's like legal. Fucking everywhere. Doesn't that make you happy?"

The dimply smile told Adam just how happy he was. "I was down here playing darlin because I was about to burst with happiness, actually. But after playin a spell, it hit me. We never needed their approval anyway sweetheart. It's like you said. It's always been you." 

Adam returned his watery smile and they kissed again. Marveling at how perfect it felt even after all this time. "I love you Blake."

"I love you too my Rockstar, light of my life. And now the rest of the country doesn't get to have a damn say when I introduce you as my partner for life."

"Husband." Adam corrected with an elbow jab.

"Husband." Blake agreed nodding. "Wanna go reenact our wedding night to celebrate?" 

Adam laughed out loud into the room, burrowing deeper into his love's broad chest. "Hell of an idea Big Country." Blake scooped him up bridal style and proceeded to head to their bedroom to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration. I just couldn't help it. One shot. Love you guys


End file.
